


Sonnet For My Serpentine

by VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Necromancer Harry Potter, Older Harry, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Rise of Voldemort, Teenage Tom Riddle, Younger Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future following the death of Voldemort brings nothing but agony, prejudiced, and war. Harry Potter dies on the fiftieth anniversary of his parents' deaths, in a place of powerful magic unknown to his attackers. After talking with death and he is reborn in 1920. Armed with the knowledge and power of the future, Harry has but one goal. To help Tom become the most powerful Dark Lord and succeed in his plans before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet For My Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Nc-16, Explicit, MA-16+, R
> 
> Themes: Necromancy, Dark Magic, Soul Magic, Dark Harry, Riddle Era
> 
> Warnings: Bloody Violence, Necromancy, Underage Sexual Content
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This Is A Work Of Fanfiction Based On The Works And World Of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Saga. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All Rights To Harry Potter And His World Go To J. K. Rowling And Her Associates. Thank You! ~ V

## Sonnet For My Serpentine

**Prologue - A Brief History**

**1920 - 1938 | Harry's Life Prior to Tom**

* * *

Harry dies at fifty one years old, on the anniversary of the day his parents were murdered. It is not as sad as it sounds, Dark Lords typically have short lived lives, and as the third Dark Lord in less than a century and a half, it is not surprising that he is taken down. His war against the corruption of the ministry lasts thirteen years to the exact date, and he falls to the wand of none other than Neville Longbottom, the true child of the prophecy.

Harry meets Death upon arriving at the cross station again, and he is given a choice. As master of Death he earned the right to choose his fate. Death let him decide whether to cross over into the nether world, to meet his family in death, or to have one last chance at life, unburdened by the prophecy, but with no choice in where or even when he would be reborn. He chooses the second option, and Death sends him through the veil without so much as a wave or wish of good luck.

**~*~ ~*~**

Being reborn is not comfortable at all. He is forced to endure the entire birthing process from the very moment he first gains consciousness in his new mother's womb, to the very minute he is cut out of her no longer living body, his umbilical cord wrapped around his throat. His father names him Hadrian, for his wife's father,  and Jameson, for his own grandfather. His surname is Peverell, and the recently reborn man is just grateful that his initials are the same. The fact that his name is so similar to his past live's name really is a cosmic fluke. Persephone Calypso Peverell, Nee Lovegood,  is buried two days after his birth, at only sixteen years old.

It isn't the most pleasant way to start his new life, but he knows there is nothing he can do about it.

Hadrian's first four years of life are uneventful. This is the time he gets used to his new life, and figures everything out. He is a quiet child, never fussy, and he tries his best to do as his despondent father asks of him. In that time he observes and he learns. His father is named Severus, interestingly enough, Severus Antioch Peverell. They are descended from Antioch Peverell, the original creator and holder of the Elder Wand. Hadrian remembers he died without children in his original time, but Death had said that the world would make room for him, and he supposes this is how.

On his fifth birthday, while some family friends are taking him to the Lughnasadh Eve Bonfire Festival, his father commits suicide.Severus Peverell is buried next to his wife, their death dates reading matching July 31's. It is 1925, and Hadrian is an orphan. He is taken in by his cousin, Plieone Asterope Black, the mother of Dorea and Walburga Black, though neither of which has even been born yet, despite Plieone being thirty seven and married. Hadrian knows Walburga will come in two years, and Dorea in five, so he tries not to stress on it too much.

On December 31, 1926, six year old Hadrian wakes up with a gasp as he feels Tom Riddle's soul enter the physical realm. Death warned him that he would, he couldn't live an entire life connected to one soul and not be completely aware of it in another life. It isn't how he feels Tom's soul that shocks him, but how completely warm he feels when he does. Death had told him this would happen,  that they had a bond, but it is so completely unlike anything he could have imagined. He hadn't realized until then how numb he had been since he first killed Tom, all those years ago, or all those years from now.

After that, Tom's soul is a feather light presence around him, no matter what he does, or where he goes. He tries to keep a constant steam of love sent at the child through their bond at all times. A part of Hadrian wants to run to the orphanage and get him out before he can be hurt, but he knows it would be too suspicious if Hadrian Peverell disappears, not to mention extremely illegal, not in the least because of his age. He has to endure the slow march of time to create a proper background. He makes a vow that the second he finishes school he will save Tom from that awful place. He knows he will finish school a scarce three months before Tom starts, but even those three months to learn of magic, to come into his birthright, will prepare Tom for his future as the most powerful Dark Lord the world has ever seen.

**~*~ ~*~**

Two weeks prior to his eleventh birthday Hadrian's gets his Hogwarts letter, and he decides he hates Dumbledore. He hasn't particularly like d him for quite some time, not since he learned that Albus manipulated his entire life, or that his manipulations even after his death directly cause the deaths of his three children. However, looking at his list of classes, Hadrian wants to throttle him. In addition to the core classes he took, there is also one more core class, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is called Magical Defense. Magical Theory would have bere really helpful in his time, as would the weekend dueling club.

Hadrian buys all he needs and spends the rest of summer studying. Time dies by fast, and before he knows it September first has shown up,and he is being sorted. Hadrian argues with the hat until it finally conceeds that Slytherin and Gryffindor are too biased to be good houses for him. In the end, the hat decides he is more of a badger than an eagle, and Hadrian joins the house of yellow and black with the slightly nostalgic and excited realization that it is the only common room he had never been in.

Hogwarts circa 1930's is infinitely cooler and less prejudiced. The Slytherins are still viewed as the epitome of Dark, and the Gryffindors are still the Light's champions,  but their rivalry is more playful that serious. As a Hufflepuff, Hadrian sort if fades into the background. He makes a game of not wearing his house colors, and switching houses daily, until he is asked by many people what house he is in. He never answers them, only smirks and walks away.

Time flies by like a breeze, and before they know it, it is graduation. Hadrian graduates with the highest grades in every class (and he took every class in the itinerary simply because he could) with honors, a couple trophy in the trophy room, and the realization that he can finally rescue his soul mate. 

Two days after graduation, Hadrian smiles brightly at his nearly twelve year old soul mate when he enters the room.

"Hello love." He greets.


End file.
